The preferred embodiment concerns a method for printing of a separator sheet, in particular with the aid of an electrophotographic printer or copier. The preferred embodiment also concerns an arrangement and computer software for printing of a separator sheet with aid of an electrophotographic printer or copier.
First data contain information of elements of a separator sheet to be printed on a register tab. Various text and/or graphic programs such as, for example, Microsoft Word, Corel Draw, Illustrator, Pagemaker and QuarkXpress are known via which the outlines of a separator sheet can be recreated with register tabs and texts can be positioned on the register tab. Furthermore, printer-specific programs such as DigiPath by the company Xerox, Micropress by the company T/R-Systems and Imagesmart by the company Heidelberger are known with which a print data stream is generated for printing of the separator sheets.
However, a significant manual effort is required in the printing of separator sheets with aid of these known programs, in particular in the positioning of the text on the register tab of the separator sheet. An automatic operation, what is known as a batch operation for insertion of separator sheets into an existing print data stream, is not known. Also, no operating system-spanning solutions are known in which pre-configured separator sheets can be integrated into a print data stream existing then at a later point in time, whereby the configuration of the separator sheets occurs with the aid of a data processing system with a first operating system and the inclusion of the separator sheets into an existing print data stream with aid of a data processing system occurs with a second operating system.